The Honour of Dumbapples
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Angeal and Genesis growing up together and falling in love, following them from the cradle to the top of the world.
1. Toddlers

**AN:** A new story, slightly AU, and focussed on the relationship between Angeal and Genesis. Feedback is loved, hope you all like it. This was inspired by a very sad Genesis fic by spopococ  
**Pairing:** Angeal and Genesis.  
**Warnings:** none for this chapter, later abuse, creepy science, male x male romance, Zack and angst.

* * *

The room was white, the highly polished tiles glinting under the sterile bright lights. The air was chilled by the ventilation, air rattling through metallic tubes. Hojo walked through it, his leather boots clacking against the floor. This was as clean and quiet as the laboratory should be, with his two experiments currently resting. He glanced towards them and then walked away. He turned the lighting down, and slammed the door closed.

The loud crash of the door slamming disturbed the two inhabitants, each within a glass box. There were ventilation holes, and they were placed side by side. They were lined with blankets, and tubes snaked through the holes and rested on the bodies of the tiny beings inside. The smaller started to howl at the noise, sitting up and curling his knees up to his chest, rocking backwards and forwards. Beside him was a small flannel bear that had been repeatedly washed in order to ensure that it wouldn't bring any diseases to the labs. The washing had caused its colours to run, and now it was only a pastel version of its true nature.

The other toddler sat up at the noise, stretching. Unlike the other's curly red locks, his hair was shorter and spikier, several shades darker, near black. Beside him were a carefully disinfected toy train, and a bottle of milk.

He frowned, focussing on the crying child nearby. He raised a hand, tapping on the glass. When there was no response, he knocked on it louder. Just below where he tapped was a label, denoting him as experiment A, and the other boy as experiment G. Experiment G stopped crying at the noise, turning to find the source of it, curious. He noticed the other child, giggling as A stuck out his tongue. He shuffled closer to the wall, gurgling happily to himself.

A lifted up his milk bottle, guiding the teat to one of the ventilation slots which connected their glass prisons, and G leant down to gulp at it. He giggled, drinking thirstily as he fed on the food that had been intended for experiment A. It would probably upset the scientists, but right now he didn't care. He was thirsty, and too young to care about anything beyond himself.

The bottle was almost dry by the time the boy had finished. He moved away, grinning at A, and the two of them began to giggle. G tried to grab out for A, but his action was frustrated as his hand hit against the glass. He settled for pushing his palm against the clear wall. A mirrored the action, and they smiled at each other, both pleased at having made a friend.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, this was quite short, but it will get longer and more interesting as they get older!


	2. Four Years Old

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews, I hope you like it. Another relatively short chapter, but it means I can update more quickly! Next chapter will be longer as the boys go to Banora.  
**Warnings:** absolutely none – aside from teeth melting sugary sweetness

* * *

Angeal, aka Experiment A, walked into the room, rubbing at the fresh injection site on his arm. It stung, and if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to be brave, he would have been sniffling at the pain. As it was, he fought to keep his head held high. He smiled at the other boy sitting in the cell, which was the only home that either of them knew. It was almost a year since it had been decided that they should be able to interact, with Hojo hoping that A's extra strength would lead to G becoming stronger, letting the boys do some of their training via playfights.

Genesis looked up from where he had been struggling through the opening few lines of a book which Angeal had managed to get from a scientist a few weeks ago. It was "A child's illustrated guide to loveless", and Genesis had been utterly besotted with it. Angeal wasn't interested in reading really, but having broken all the top scores in his training, and offered a present, he had still asked for a book, knowing how much his friend loved them.  
"Are you alright?" Genesis asked, walking over, lifting Angeal's hand to reveal the bruise of the injection. He frowned, nuzzling against it. "Kiss it better..." He looked around, then disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few moments later with a roll of toilet paper. "Stay still!" He tried to bandage the injection.

Angeal smiled happily, letting Genesis patch him up again. He hid a slight flinch when Genesis put pressure on it. When some toilet paper had been untidily wrapped around his arm, he cuddled the other boy.  
"Is it better?" Genesis asked hopefully. Injections were horrible, and he wanted to make Angeal feel better again. Angeal nodded, smiling.  
"Yep!" Genesis grinned, cuddling back contently. He liked being able to help his friend. He liked fighting too, but Angeal was a lot stronger than him. He frowned, thinking of why Angeal was stronger than him. The other kept going for injections, and taking medicine that was meant for him. Injections and medicine and mako tubes scared Genesis, but Angeal was a brave hero and volunteered for them, lying about who he was if it was Genesis's turn.

Making Angeal feel better though, that was something that Genesis could do. It was something that he liked doing. He didn't notice when the toilet paper fell off Angeal's arm, just cuddling up against him contently. They had been given food, weren't being trained too hard, there were no mako tubes, and they were together. As far as Genesis could see, life was pretty perfect right now.

A few seconds later, Genesis's happiness was destroyed. A man walked in, a stranger, someone they didn't know and who didn't know them. He had a serious face, a scary one, and was dressed in a lab coat. Genesis started to shake, rocking backwards and forwards slightly where he was sat, whimpering to himself.

The scientist gazed at the two boys dispassionately. Here were the two experiments who were not doing quite as well as was hoped, though they were still doing very well. He paused, gazing at them both.

"Specimen G... you need to have an injection. Come with me."  
Genesis whimpered audibly, tensing in Angeal's grasp. Angeal squeezed his arm, then stood up and stepped forwards, going with the scientist.


	3. Six Years Old

**AN:** And we rejoin the boys again. They're six now! Thank you for all of the support, I hope you like the update.

* * *

Genesis smiled nervously at his friend, holding his hand. He rested his face against Angeal's chest, whilst the slightly older boy stared out of the window. He stroked the redhead's back. He gazed in wonder at the outside world. It was so beautiful. The books he had read about outside gave no idea of how wonderful it really was. To start with they had been travelling through a crowded city, and it had overwhelmed his enhanced senses.

He had closed his eyes, burying his face against Genesis's hair. The two of them had continued on, cuddled together for a long time, until the air had become clearer, purer. Then he'd begun to watch. They were travelling through fields in their car, speeding along. They were going to be together in a beautiful new place, they were going to be happy. He smiled to himself. They were going to play a lot, and they would only be going for scientific tests during the school holidays. It sounded truly perfect.

"Just imagine Gen-gen. We're going to get to play and have fun!" The redhead smiled, lifting his head so that he could look out of the window. Genesis nodded, beaming, feeling proud.

"Do you know where we are going?"  
Angeal shook his head. He had some idea, but he wanted to allow Genesis the privilege of revealing the news.  
"We're going to Banora! It's really pretty and it's where dumb apples come from." He held out his illustrated guide to loveless. He had refused to leave the laboratories without that precious book, even when he hated it there. He wanted to ensure that he kept the book, it was the best present he had ever received. He'd keep it with him forever.

The two of them settled back down, and the car continued to move. Angeal stroked Genesis's hair again, continuing to soothe him. It really helped him, feeling his friend's breath calm down. He knew he could do something worthwhile then.

The car stopped, and in front of them was a huge mansion. The driver got out and opened the door.  
"Rhapsados, this is your stop. Get out." With some difficulty Genesis climbed out, waiting for Angeal to join him. The door was closed again, and he felt himself tear up. The driver walked him up to the door of the mansion, rang the bell and then walked away, leaving the little boy waiting on the doorstep.

Angeal watched him leave, curled up, scared. He didn't know they were being separated. If he had realised that, then he would have fought to keep them together. He looked down, tense, shaking, trying not to cry. He wouldn't cry. He was a warrior. The driver returned and the car drove on.

They stopped outside a small hovel of the house. The driver helped him out, took Angeal to the front door and rung the bell. A woman who had been waiting by the door stepped out of the house, dressed in well worn clothes. She crouched down and tightly embraced the little boy, picking him up and holding him to her chest.  
"Oh my baby... oh thank you, I'll take such good care of him I promise."  
The driver nodded, walking away.

Angeal clung to her, liking being held so gently by an adult. He wasn't used to it. She cradled him, rocking him gently.  
"I've got you baby...Angeal isn't it?"  
He nodded, whimpering.  
"I want to see Genesis."

"Genesis is the boy who came with you isn't he baby?" At the boy's small nod she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I promise you can see him again soon. I'll talk to his parents tomorrow." Relieved, Angeal relaxed, not realising that his adoptive mother was worried about the upcoming confrontation.


	4. Ten Years Old

**AN:** I am sorry for the delay, the last few months have been very chaotic, but I'm getting back on track with this now. I hope to get this finished before October.  
**Summary:** We rejoin the boys aged ten. They've been growing up, and still visiting the labs frequently.

* * *

Angeal smiled, cutting up the firewood with his father's help. He loved helping his adoptive parents, it made him feel like a normal child. He really enjoyed being treated like any other boy, even though he knew he wasn't. He hadn't got any homework tonight, and the next lab visit wasn't for a month and a half. Everything was almost perfect. The only thing that wasn't right was that Genesis wasn't here. Genesis hadn't been in school earlier either. Angeal brought the axe down a final time, then smiled as his father went inside, taking the axe to put it somewhere safe. The boy began to gather up the pieces of firewood. He paused, hearing the doorbell ring.

Gillian went to answer the door, feeling perfectly contented. Through a gap in the door, she could see a flash of bright red, and fumbled at the lock. She embraced the small boy standing outside in jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Genesis! Oh, I'm so glad you're here!"  
Genesis shuffled slightly, picking up a heavy bag and holding it out towards her.  
"I brought you some apples. I...I hoped you could make some apple pies, and I could have a bit of one?" He grinned nervously. He knew that Angeal's family didn't have much money for food, and he wanted to help them if he could.

"Of course baby, just come in, Angeal's out in the garden." She stroked his hair, noticing the way he basked in her attention. She worried sometimes about how he was treated at his house. Angeal had only visited a couple of times, whereas Genesis was at theirs every couple of days. When Angeal had visited, he said that they had sat there, with his father reading the newspaper and his mother reading a book. Genesis had been expected to stay silent, and Angeal had been asked to leave. Hearing that, Gillian wondered whether the Rhapsados family really loved their son. To start with, they hadn't wanted the two boys spending time together, but Gillian had insisted. They hadn't cared enough to keep protesting.

Genesis looked up at her, wondering what had distracted her. He paused, coughing nervously.  
"Can I go and play with him?"  
"Of course. I'll make a pie while you go and have fun." She shooed the boy out, heading towards the kitchen.

Genesis ran out, cuddling Angeal tightly. Angeal dropped the wood that he had picked up, returning the cuddle happily. He stared at the other. Genesis certainly didn't look ill.  
"Why didn't you come into school today?"  
Genesis looked down, scuffing his feet against the grass.  
"I didn't feel like it."  
"Why not?" Angeal asked, concerned for the other. He pulled Genesis against his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.  
"Dad shouted at me..." Genesis turned around, staring up at Angeal. "He threw my guide to Loveless into the fire because I wasn't listening to him."  
Angeal's eyes darkened with anger, concerned. He knew how much Genesis loved that book. Genesis probably knew it off by heart by now, but it still wasn't the same. He smiled weakly.  
"It's going to be okay Gen-Gen. Look, I've got a present for you, for your birthday, but you can have it now." Angeal grabbed the boy's arm, dragging him up to his bedroom, then beginning to search through his shelf, flinging school books around. He found what he was looking for.

Genesis nodded weakly, then gasped at what Angeal held out. It was a battered, second hand copy of Loveless. It was beautiful. He snatched it from the other's hand, beginning to read, whispering the quotes to himself. Angeal laughed.  
"You like it then?"  
Genesis nodded, too happy to find a way to express it.  
"Thank you...Thank you..." He whispered, cuddling the book close to his chest.

"Gen-Gen, wait here. I'll be back soon, I have to do something." Angeal left the room. Genesis sat on the bed, beginning to read the full version of Loveless. It was incredible. He didn't even notice Angeal slipping back in half an hour later, until the other flopped down beside him.

"Hey, where did you go?" Genesis asked, putting the book down.  
"I went to see your dad. I told him not to damage your things, or I'd tell Hojo and he'd stop getting his money." Genesis opened his mouth to say something, but Angeal continued. "You won't be in trouble. He isn't happy, but he's listened."  
Genesis smiled, cuddling against Angeal.  
"You're the best."  
"Gen-Gen, he said that you can stay for a sleepover."

"Great! Your mum is making an apple pie." Genesis cuddled him again, and then raced him down to the garden, helping gather up the firewood, the book forgotten for now.


	5. Eleven Years Old 1 of 2

**AN: **Chapter dedicated to AlexJ69 for their help and encouragement. I know she likes how fluffy this is, and whilst this is far from my fluffiest chapter, I hope it shall suffice.  
**Summary:** A few months after our last sight of them, the boys are turning eleven, and facing the worst moment of their lives. (Part One of Two dealing with the boys at eleven)

* * *

Genesis stood on the doormat to the Hewley household. It was somewhere he had stood before hundreds of times, but visiting Angeal was normally something he looked forwards to. Today however he was dreading it. Today was a day that they had known was coming, but which they liked to forget, which they liked to ignore. Genesis' hand was raised, but he couldn't bring himself to knock.

Inside the house, Angeal was curled up against his mother. The boy who always spoke of being a hero was in floods of tears. It was too much. His mother held him close, caressing his hair but staying quiet. There was nothing she could say that would make this alright, nothing that could keep him with her. Gaia was so cruel. She'd had a few wonderful years, with both her devoted husband and wonderful son, and then in the space of two months they were both taken from her. Her husband had departed for the lifestream, body too worn out from overwork to hold on.

Her tears from that had hardly dried when she had received the message – in one week's time the children were being taken back to the lab complex. Permanently. She feared it was partially her fault, that she wasn't regarded as a safe choice as a parent alone, but tried to tell herself he had always been meant to leave.

She stroked her little boy's hair, seeing for the first time how young he was. He'd stayed strong, even at the funeral, holding her hand and standing firm beside her, holding Genesis' hand. Now he was broken. She couldn't look at him, and glanced up. She could see Genesis stood at the door, and put Angeal down.  
"Genesis is here."

Angeal wiped his tears weakly while his mother went to open the door. Genesis wasn't holding an offering of apples like he normally was. As soon as he saw Gillian, his arms wrapped around her waist, and he buried his face in her side. She smiled weakly, picking him up. When he was in her arms, she saw a small suitcase on the ground behind him.  
"You staying tonight?"

Genesis nodded, and Gillian felt touched, glad that the boy was spending his last free night with them. It still hurt though, that Genesis' parents didn't care enough to be with him tonight. She leant down to pick up the case, putting it inside the door and carrying Genesis into the room, sitting with the two boys on her lap. She ruffled their hair.  
"I might be able to visit babies."

Angeal nodded, hands clenched in fists, trying to avoid tears again.  
"I know mum. We'll write, every single day, won't we Gen."  
The redhead nodded, lip wobbling dangerously, showing the hint of tears. Gillian didn't want that, didn't want their last night as a family spoilt by sadness. She took both boys' wrists in her hands.  
"Come on you two, we're making hot chocolate, and dumb apple pie."  
Genesis managed a watery grin at that, and Angeal smiled.  
"Thanks mum."  
"Thanks mum." Genesis echoed, voice shaking with nerves. Gillian nodded, placing a kiss on their foreheads.

"You're welcome babies." She was glad she finally got to be Genesis' mother, she cared so much for the boy and wanted to give him a better life. It was just a shame that they finally admitted it on their last night. She got Genesis to grate the chocolate, whilst Angeal cut the apples. Even Genesis could reach the worktop without the need of a crate now. She was lucky to have seen them grow up, and help guide them through such a difficult period. But knowing she was lucky didn't do much to soothe the pain. It felt like her last rays of sunshine were being extinguished.  
"I'll come and see you two soon, and I'll be waiting for the letters, don't let me down."  
"We won't mum." The boys echoed, smiling at her.

Gillian did what she could to make that evening perfect. They drank hot chocolate, and ate dumb apple pie. They watched their favourite movies. Gillian didn't insist they headed up to bed, and eventually the two boys fell asleep in her lap. She stroked their hair, fighting back tears. She couldn't waste these precious few moments. She would never hold them like this again, she knew that.

As dawn broke, Genesis woke to find himself held in the arms of the only two people he cared about. He lay still, not wanting to disturb them, but the moment was shattered too soon as Angeal awoke, his movements disturbing Gillian. She moved them off her lap, heading into the kitchen.  
"You two get ready, you've got a long journey ahead of you."

Angeal and Genesis headed up to get ready. Angeal squeezed Genesis' hand tightly.  
"It's okay Genesis. It's an adventure, and I'll be there, I'll protect you, I promise." Genesis nodded, squeezing his hand in return.

Gillian made lunches for them both and added in two hastily scrawled notes, telling them how much she loved them, how much she missed them, and how it would be alright. It was all she could do to avoid crying, but she held it back. She handed the boys their lunches, cuddling them tightly as the doorbell rang. She cuddled them tightly again.  
"Be brave. You can do this. I'm proud of you. I love you babies." Another kiss on the forehead for them both and then she opened the door to the uniformed man. He beckoned and the children silently followed, Angeal carrying his own rucksack and Genesis' suitcase, whilst Genesis carried both lunches.  
The two of them turned back, calling in unison.  
"Bye Mum!"

Gillian watched as the two of them headed to the black car, and to the scientists that waited. She waved rapidly, a huge fake smile plastered on her face. She could see them waving back, Angeal enthusiastically, Genesis less so. She could already see the spark leaving that boy's eyes. She closed the door, sat down on the sofa and wept.


	6. Eleven Years Old 2 of 2

**AN:** Sorry for the slight delay, trying to get this finished by the end of the month (without rushing) so expect more regular updates. Thank you for such an overwhelming response after my last chapter.  
**Warnings:** Hints of child neglect.

* * *

On the car back to the ShinRa labs, the two boys picked at their lunch. Neither of them felt particularly hungry, but they had decided it would be better to eat something than to go entirely without. Their mum had made them this final meal, and they wanted to treasure it, to enjoy it. It was special. But they were both too upset and frightened to eat much.

The car drove on for hours. It was dark by the time they arrived at the ShinRa laboratories. Genesis was curled up in Angeal's lap, shivering with nerves. The car stopped. The door opened, and the sneering face of Professor Hojo appeared in the gap.  
"Hello specimens G and A, I am glad you were able to return so swiftly. Was your journey pleasant?"  
Genesis nodded, clutching closer to Angeal. Angeal gently stroked his arms.  
"Well come along boys, I need to take you to your room." He turned and walked away, expecting the children to follow him. As he walked, he heard the children climb out, and scamper after him. He led them up through the labyrinth of corridors, into a plain white room with two shelves, two chests of draws and two beds.  
"Here, you can unpack. I will see you in the morning." He walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Genesis clung close to Angeal, shivering as he stared with disgust and terror at the sterile white walls. To the young boy they seemed to be pressing in, trying to crush him. He couldn't think at that moment. Angeal held him close, clearly also unhappy about the situation, looking at it in mild fear. He stroked the smaller boy's hair.  
"I'll look after you Gen-Gen. Here, you unpack your suitcase, it'll look less scary with our stuff in."  
Genesis nodded and unpacked, reverently placing his copy of Loveless and his other books onto his shelf, while Angeal sorted out his clothes. Genesis looked up at Angeal, nervously speaking.  
"I don't like Professor Hojo...He's scary."  
"I know. You can stay in my bed tonight Gen-Gen. I'll keep you safe."

Genesis nodded, changing for bed and curling up beside Angeal, cuddling close for safety, trying not to think about how much he missed Angeal's home already. Angeal stroked his hair until he fell asleep, before also surrendering to exhaustion after the emotions of the day.

The next morning they were woken early by Hojo knocking on the door.  
"Get up. I need to check how your training is progressing. You have five minutes to get ready."  
The two boys hurried to get dressed, making it outside their room in four minutes.

Hojo lead them down to one of the simulation suites. He started off by handing them training weapons, conducting them through some basic drills. Seemingly satisfied, he walked over to the control panel.  
"I'm starting a basic simulation, a practice mission. Destroy the monsters. I will be watching." He handed them real weapons instead of the practice ones they had been using. He walked outside, to observe from a distance.

Genesis struggled to hold his weapon, but Angeal managed easily, beginning the simulation. They quickly dispatched the first computer-generated monster between them, and began to play fight, Angeal giving Genesis advice. Genesis lapped up the information, determined to improve and impress his friend. Laughing, they attacked the next monster side by side.

The creature was almost defeated when the simulation suddenly froze, and then faded away. Angeal and Genesis exchanged concerned glances. They had done nothing wrong, so they couldn't see why they had been stopped. Their questions were answered as Hojo walked in.

"Sir?" Angeal questioned, stepping forwards, in front of Genesis. He wanted to try and defend his friend. Hojo smiled.  
"Hello boys. I just felt that it was time that you met the other experiment. Meet Sephiroth." He pushed open the door further.

In stepped a small boy, a year or so younger than them, with long silver hair and vivid green eyes. He was thin, and had an almost ghost like pallor. Genesis stared at him nervously. Hojo smiled at Angeal and Genesis, beckoning them over. They approached him together.  
"Sephiroth, this is Angeal and Genesis. I want you to show them how simulations should be done."

"Yes sir." Sephiroth said with a nod, voice monotone, robotic and obedient. Hojo started the simulation up again, and Sephiroth ran through it, attacking the more dangerous monsters head on, drawing them to him and dispatching them seamlessly. The other two boys watched in silent awe.

Simulation complete in a couple of minutes, it faded away as a speaker announced that the mission was completed, reeling off the results. As it ended, Hojo smiled.  
"Sephiroth, you can spend time with the other boys. I will come and fetch you soon." With that, the scientist walked away.

Genesis walked over to the strange looking boy, holding out his hand in order to be friendly.  
"Hello."  
"Hello Genesis." Sephiroth replied, not responding to the proffered hand. He looked at it curiously, tilting his head slightly, clearly not knowing what was expected of him. Angeal walked over, frowning.  
"Hi Sephiroth. We can be friends if you'd like."  
Sephiroth's blank look continued.

Genesis sighed deeply trying to think of a solution to the problem.  
"Sephiroth, would you like to play?"  
Sephiroth frowned at him, trying to understand what he was being asked to do.  
"I am sorry Genesis. I do not know what playing is."  
Genesis flinched, and Angeal hugged his friend tightly.  
"We can show you." Angeal volunteered, beginning to play tag with Genesis.

Genesis almost forgot about the other boy, losing himself in the game. He was laughing, enjoying himself, then he looked back at Sephiroth, who was still standing to attention by the door, face serious.  
"Would you like to join in?"  
"I cannot see the point." Sephiroth responded, now standing at ease. Angeal decided not to argue, walking over to him.  
"We can talk instead." Sephiroth's face remained blank, and Angeal searched for another solution. "You could train us."  
Sephiroth smiled slightly and nodded, looking at both of the boys.  
"I would like that."

Genesis hoped that they had found a way to get through to the distant boy.


	7. Thirteen Years Old

**AN:** Thank you to everyone for their reviews and support, especially AlexJ69 (I miss you!) Expect a lot of updates for this in the next two weeks. Sorry for the delay, I've been having a rather difficult week.  
**Warnings:** Violence  
**Summary:** The boys are now thirteen, and starting a new stage in their life.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Genesis asked, sounding downright bored. He was trying to be bored anyway; they had been sent to scout ahead to try and find the enemy troops, and he was actually terrified. It was easy enough in training, where no serious harm would come to them, but this was different. This was dangerous. This was their first mission, and it was only too real.

"We're going the right way. Stop worrying." Angeal replied instantly, smiling at his friend. He was nervous as well, but he wasn't going to let it ruin the mission. For Angeal, this was their big chance, their opportunity to prove themselves. Genesis might have seen it as a risk, but he saw it as an opportunity. He reached out, taking his friend's hand and squeezing it tightly, trying to offer the reassurance the other clearly needed.

Genesis squeezed his hand in return, walking with him. It wasn't just that he was worrying about being ambushed, if he was honest with himself. He'd practiced scenarios like this often enough to know that an attack would come, and how to deal with it. The truth was, he was nervous at the thought of killing someone, of taking a life away. So far, it had just been programmes that could easily be restarted.

Sephiroth, who had had far more experience than they had of such things, said it was easy. But then Sephiroth would say that. He'd already been on at least thirteen missions, possibly more. Sometimes weeks would pass without them seeing him because he was so busy. He was doing well though, already respected both inside and outside ShinRa. They were friends now, and he hoped that they had helped Sephiroth something close to how much Sephiroth had helped them. He'd asked Sephiroth about it, and Sephiroth had said he had. That had made Genesis smile for weeks.

Angeal smiled at Genesis, noticing the other was smiling a little more now.  
"See, we can do this...Genesis, I'm going to protect you, just like I always do."  
Genesis smiled at him in return, nodding. He trusted Angeal deeply, more than he could express. Angeal was his rock.

They walked on in silence for a little longer, senses on alert, but enjoying being so close. They turned together when they heard a twig snap behind them. One of the rebels was standing behind them, weapons drawn. Both boys reached for their swords, charging him. Genesis struck the first blow, hitting the man's sword, metal clanging loudly, enabling Angeal to cut his sword deep into the man's chest. Their attacker fell backwards, followed a second later by Angeal. To start with, Genesis had thought that the other had merely slipped, but then he realised that there was a throwing star sticking out of his back, blood slowly oozing down.

Genesis span, slashing his sword down to deflect a throwing star which had been aimed at him. He raced towards the newcomer, not even thinking as he sliced them with the sword, turning away as the blood splattered over him. He didn't realise he had done it, focussed entirely on protecting Angeal. Later that night, the fact he had killed would bother him, but it didn't even cross his mind at that moment.

He crouched down beside the other, pulling away the throwing star. He examined the points, relaxing when he realised that there was no poison on the edges. The other would be alright. He wrapped his arms around Angeal, pulling the other onto his lap, before dragging him into shelter, ignoring the other's soft groans of pain, hiding him among the leaves. They would be safer there. He clung to Angeal, watching as the wound healed itself in front of his eyes, edges sealing together.

Genesis was grateful but unsettled by that. He knew that it was the mako and other chemicals flowing around their bloodstream which was preserving his friend, a sign of how un-human they were, but the same chemicals were right now being life saving. For Angeal, wounds healed even faster than Genesis' did, as he had had almost a double dose of some of the chemicals, volunteering to take Genesis' when they were younger. Genesis crouched there, thinking about how much of a freak he was. He shivered, feeling a little sick.

Angeal's eyes opened, looking up at Genesis.  
"Are you alright Gen-Gen?"  
Genesis blinked at his friend and nodded, before speaking.  
"Angeal, you got stabbed in the back and you start by asking how I am?"  
Angeal grinned and nodded. Genesis laughed, relaxing, stress declining slightly.  
"Come on, let's go back and make a report, we've done enough for this mission..."  
Angeal nodded, taking Genesis' hand and following him, racing back towards the others. Hojo had said they weren't to overexert themselves this first time.

"Look, when we get back, we can write a postcard to mum." Angeal smiled, hoping to inspire Genesis.  
"Okay..." Genesis grinned. "But we can't let her know you got hurt, she'd only worry."


	8. Fifteen Years Old

**AN:** Thank you for all the support! I've only got five or six more chapters of this to go – it's planned out, and I hope you like it. I am so sorry for the huge delay, university is chaos right now. I plan to try and finish this story (maybe even by the end of the month), then finish two more multi chapters I am writing – then focus on one shots until everything has calmed down.  
**Warnings:** fighting, gay relationships and kissing  
**Summary:** Two years have passed, our boys are both fifteen, and they're now able to fight.

* * *

Angeal smiled at Genesis, squeezing his hand gently.  
"It's time." He whispered. Genesis nodded, wide eyed.  
"It's time." He repeated, staring out from the wings onto the wide stage, hearing the noise of the crowd beyond. It was a day they had been born for, that they had dreamt of since they were children growing up in those plastic cribs. It was the day that they would become Captains.

Genesis had been up at dawn, fussing over his uniform, ironing Angeal's shirt and trousers seven times in total. He had been almost hyperventilating with excitement, bouncing around nervously, eyes shining with hope.

Angeal pulled the other against his chest, arms around his waist.  
"Just relax. We've done the hard part. They're just marking what we've done with a ceremony. It's not something to worry about."  
"But..."  
Angeal pressed his finger over Genesis' lips.  
"No buts Genesis. Relax."

There was a push from Hojo, and the two of them walked smartly from the wings, saluting their commanding officer. He saluted at the two of them.  
"At ease SOLDIERs."

The boys relaxed, their eyes scanning the crowd. Genesis smiled softly, catching a glimpse of a middle aged woman in the front row. He gasped, fighting the urge to wave, whispering to Angeal.  
"She's here."

Angeal nodded.  
"I see." He smiled also, staring at his mother. For the first time in several years, something else felt more important than his training, and he kept glancing at his mother throughout the ceremony. He'd been waiting for this for so long, but now he wanted it to be over so he could greet Gillian. Eventually it was finished, and with a final salute, the two of them were permitted to leave the stage, and a group of new cadets walked on to swear their loyalty to SOLDIER.

* * *

Genesis quickly changed into his new uniform, staring at himself in the mirror. He was happy to see Gillian, but he wanted to look his best when he greeted her. She hadn't seen them for so long, he wanted to make a good first impression.

Angeal also tried to dress, his hands shaking slightly. Genesis noticed his difficulty, walking over and helping him to smoothly button his shirt.  
"Okay. Ready?"

"Ready." Angeal responded, though in reality he didn't feel it. He headed out of the rooms, searching through the crowd, skirting around any cadets he could see. He was excited about his new role and his newfound importance, but at that moment, he wanted to start by seeing his mother rather than being fawned over for his promotion.

Gillian was sitting on the bench by the entrance, reading from the last letter the boys had sent. She looked up as a shadow fell across her, smiling to see her two boys.

Angeal helped her to her feet, embracing her tightly. She noticed that he was now taller than her, but didn't say anything. It was quite reassuring for her, as it at least meant she could be certain that he was eating properly. Genesis held her from behind, and she felt content at being enfolded in their arms.

"My boys... oh my boys, I missed you so very much."  
"We missed you too." Genesis whispered, clutching her so tightly it began to get uncomfortable.  
"How have you been?"

"You saw the ceremony today?" Angeal asked nervously. "You saw me becoming a Captain."  
"I saw. I'm so proud of you baby. I know your dad would be proud too." The woman whispered, tears beading up in his eyes. She tried to blink them away, but it was Genesis who wiped them away. She let the red-head captain guide her down to sitting, and they spoke to each other about the events that had happened in the past few years, things which couldn't be covered in a letter.

As they talked, the breeze began to cool, calming the evening air. The three of them nuzzled closer, one captain resting against each of the woman's shoulders. She stroked their hair soothingly.  
"This is wonderful."

"It is mum." Angeal murmured, and Genesis nodded, exhausted after his earlier stress.

They sat there in companionable silence as the sky darkened, jumping in shock when someone behind them cleared their throat.

The SOLDIERs spun to see Hojo standing there. He smirked, eyes cruel, cold.  
"Touching though this is, the two of you have to prepare for a mission. You're leading, and you leave in the morning."

Angeal nodded. Hojo arched an eyebrow.  
"Why aren't you going?"  
Gillian flinched, cuddling both of them.  
"It's okay boys. It was good to see you. When you get back, we have to meet up."

Genesis nodded, kissing her affectionately on the cheek, getting to his feet and going to get ready. Angeal embraced Gillian tightly then let her go, following after the slightly younger SOLDIER. He caught up, arm encircling the other's waist. Hojo's scowl deepened.

* * *

They had arrived safely within Wutai, and had come under attack within two hours. They had been ready though, not willing to leave themselves unprepared for a moment.

Angeal had marshalled the soldiers, organising the lines that they were to defend, whilst Genesis had led a smaller party around the back to trap their enemies. The other soldiers had been uncertain at first at the idea of being led by such young commanders, but Angeal quickly won their respect. Genesis was having more difficulty commanding them, and was struggling to get them to listen, but his sheer sensible attitude to the mission and his willingness to work with them was beginning to earn their obedience. He signalled to his men, and they followed him.

Angeal kept his soldiers in line, sword glinting in his hand as he faced towards the advancing Wutaian group. Arrows began to rain towards them, but the soldiers moved to protect themselves from them, some of those further back using materia to shield the entire group.

Genesis dropped his hand, and his group attacked, swords drawn, driving the Wutaian warriors out into the open. Angeal's team ran forwards to engage with the enemy, Genesis' group picking off any stragglers.

Angeal found himself drowning under adrenaline, his movements occurring automatically. He didn't even think, he knew from his training exactly what to do. Genesis had a similar situation, finding his body moving on reflex. He caught a glimpse of Angeal fighting, and hesitated for a moment, but saw a knife wielded by an opponent darting towards him and twisted out of the way.

The Wutaians were quickly defeated, the survivors fleeing back into the jungle.

Angeal smiled at his men.  
"Well done. Now, go back and set up camp, organise the watch. We will catch you up shortly, having checked that there are no traps."  
"Sir yes sir." The soldiers saluted, then turned to walk back towards the area they had marked out for the camp.

Angeal wrapped his arms around Genesis.  
"You did really well..."  
"You did too..." Genesis smiled at the other. "Always knew you had it in you."  
Angeal smiled softly, one hand raising to rest against the other's cheek, tilting his head towards him, leaning a little closer. His breath ghosted against Genesis' lips.

Genesis leant forwards, closing the gap between them, kissing the other tenderly and gently, relishing the moment of their first kiss. He broke away after a few seconds, staring up at him. Angeal smiled back down at the other.  
"Genesis, I promise... I'll love you and keep you safe from this moment on, forever."

Genesis gazed back at him, and shook his head slightly.  
"Angeal... you've always done that."  
Angeal's lips twisted into a shy smile, and Genesis leant in for another kiss.


	9. Sixteen Years Old

**AN:** Hope that you're all good! Merry Christmas! I really enjoyed writing this chapter.  
**Warnings:** Sheer adorableness, awkwardness  
**Summary:** Our boys are 16 now, and back with their friend.

* * *

"Angeal..." Genesis smiled at his fellow captain. Their latest missions, which had been separate, had both been a huge success, and they had a couple of weeks off to train the cadets and recuperate. They hadn't wasted any time before getting reacquainted with each other.

"Genesis... It's lonely without you." Angeal wrapped his arms around the smaller youth, stroking his hair tenderly.  
"You're not without me." Genesis responded with a smile.  
"Not now at least." Angeal cuddled him, kissing him gently again. He gasped softly as Genesis began to undo his shirt, and Angeal undid the redhead's, caressing his skin gently, checking for any injuries. Genesis repeated the action on Angeal, frowning a little at a bruise, poking it softly, earning a hiss of pain from Angeal.

Genesis leant forwards, kissing over the bruise. He smiled up at the other, and Angeal wrapped his arms around him. The two of them were devoted to each other, close but not physically more intimate than this. They were both young, and were planning to spend the rest of their lives together. They didn't feel any need to rush. Anyway, there was always the risk of Hojo working it out. They'd both been yelled at for contaminating each other's saliva samples at one point. Luckily, Hojo hadn't worked out quite how the contamination had occurred. But any more intimate contamination could become harder to explain.

Though when Genesis stretched, young body glinting in the light, Angeal did begin to question their decision to wait. He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him closer. Genesis grinned up at him, kissing him deeply.

They both jumped as they heard someone walk into the room, relaxing when they saw it was Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth frowned at both of them, face creased in confusion.  
"What's going on?" He asked, looking between the two of them on the bed. "Why don't you have shirts?"

Genesis giggled nervously.  
"I was just checking Angeal for injuries."  
"Oh. Alright." Sephiroth nodded, smiling trustingly up at them. Genesis frowned slightly. He'd expected the other to see through his lie and tease him for it, not to accept his feeble excuse.

"You do know it wasn't just that don't you Sephiroth?" Genesis asked tenderly. Sephiroth blinked up at them both.  
"No, why? Is it? Did you lie to me?"

Genesis hit his head back against the pillow. He hadn't realised the other was so naive, that he didn't understand anything about relationships. He knew the other was slow, but not that slow.  
"Only a little bit."

Angeal scratched at the back of his head, something he only did when stressed, and would one day pass on to his own cadet.  
"Gaia Seph..." Angeal whispered, feeling guilt bubbling inside him, not wanting to upset or confuse their friend.  
"What?" Sephiroth challenged them, curiously.

"We're in a relationship." Genesis began.  
"I know about relationships, you've got friendship, and family ties..."  
"And romance" Angeal explained, sighing. He felt embarrassed. He rubbed at his hair, muttering to himself about honour. Genesis rolled his eyes.

"We love each other Sephiroth."  
"I thought it was only men and women that loved each other."  
"Not always... we love each other..." Genesis spoke gently to him. "We're happy together..."  
Sephiroth frowned, looking away, eyes glittering with anger.  
"Does that mean you don't want to be my friend anymore?"  
"I want to be your friend. I'll always be your friend Sephiroth, we both will. And one day, you'll find someone who makes you happy, who you love just as much as we love each other."

Sephiroth nodded slowly, eyes shining with trust. He sat down beside the others, not aware of their need for privacy.  
"Thank you for being my friends."  
"It's alright, we like being your friends. You're a good person Sephiroth, you will find someone." Angeal spoke gently, embracing both of the others. "We'll always be here for you."

Sephiroth cuddled them again, not wanting to be away from either of them. Genesis and Angeal realised any further reacquainting would have to wait.


	10. Eighteen Years Old

**AN:** I really enjoyed writing this chapter, though it's not perfect. I did wonder whether I should maybe up the rating in this chapter, but decided to leave it as teen. However, I may do a bonus chapter as a oneshot after this is finished, if people want. Sorry this took a while. Life ate me.  
**Warnings: **Male relationships, implied sex  
**Summary:** Eighteen now, and they've waited for long enough.

* * *

Genesis shuddered as Hojo examined him, fingers running over the newly-qualified General's arms, checking them over for any injury. Being this close to the scientist made him feel sick, it always did. He hated this man, but he couldn't avoid him. Even as a child he had realised that. It didn't matter what he did, how hard he worked. Hojo would always be there, always examining him, telling him what he could and couldn't do. His life had always been bound by the restrictions of the other.

Hojo smiled, bright lights of the labs reflecting in his glasses, hiding his eyes. He smirked.  
"You get the all clear for today. Send in Hewley."  
Genesis nodded, leaving quickly, not even acknowledging the one concession Hojo had made to their ranks, referring to them by their surnames, rather than the letters he had chosen to call them by as children.

Angeal was stood outside, and embraced Genesis tightly when he saw him, cuddling him affectionately and kissing his cheek. It was clear to the dark-haired man that his lover had been shaken by Hojo, no matter how much he tried to hide it. There was something sad about Genesis, even more than normal, but he pushed such thoughts away, telling himself that he was just tired. Angeal decided he wasn't going to permit it to continue any longer. Hojo had had his influence for long enough. Angeal smiled slightly as he headed into the labs, planning how to surprise Genesis and help him to relax.

Genesis returned to Angeal's quarters, sitting on the sofa and waiting, quietly reciting Loveless under his breath in order to try and stay calm. He didn't like Hojo being near Angeal. He jumped, an hour later, when there was a knock on the door.  
"Hello?"  
"Gengen, you've locked me out." Angeal spoke gently, smiling a little. He had some very good news, and couldn't wait to share it with the other. He smiled when Genesis opened the door, sweeping the smaller man into his arms and cradling him close.  
"It's alright Genesis. It's over."  
"What?" Genesis frowned, not understanding what the other could mean. For a panicked second, he thought Angeal was letting him know they were breaking up.

Angeal brought his lips to the other's ear, kissing his sensitive skin and whispering.  
"There's no more experiments. No more tests. We will go to the labs for healthcare checkups, but that's all. We're not test subjects anymore."  
Genesis went weak in the other's arms, scarcely able to believe it. For so long, he had hoped that he would have a chance to be free, and now he had been given it. He collapsed against Angeal, unable to hold himself up.

Angeal kissed his forehead.  
"It's over. It's really over." He smiled, stroking his fingers through the vivid red hair. "Genesis, go and get dressed up. I'm going to spoil you tonight."  
Genesis nodded, still a little dazed by their sudden freedom, getting to his feet and going to get changed.

After he had finally got his hair to look perfect, Genesis returned to Angeal's sofa.  
"So, what did you have in mind?"  
"You'll see." Angeal teased, taking the other's hand, and walking with him down to the slums. As they walked, Genesis gained an inkling of where they were going, but he didn't voice it in case he was wrong, not wanting to upset the other or build his own hopes up. However, as they walked closer to the large building, adverts of the latest play plastered onto its walls, he couldn't help feeling his excitement growing.

Angeal smiled.  
"Guess what we're doing Genesis."  
"Are we going to see Loveless?" Genesis whispered, eyes shining with hope and delight.  
Angeal nodded.  
"We are... we've got our own box. Right at the front."  
Genesis gasped, embracing him tightly.  
"Oh...Oh Angeal thank you." He had always wanted to go, but until they reached eighteen they weren't allowed out unsupervised, and he had assumed Angeal was sick of the play. Angeal was sick of it, but didn't want to deprive Genesis of something which would make him happy.

So Angeal sat without complaint through the play, not even commenting on the other's decision to narrate under his breath whilst the show was going on. In his mind, tonight was all about Genesis, and it was worth every Gil to see the other so happy. After the play, they went to the Golden Saucer, going on the gondolas five times in a row, and playing all the games.

Eventually, it was getting late, and Genesis cuddled up closer to Angeal, holding his hand. Angeal kissed him with tenderness which Genesis skilfully converted into passion.  
"How are you feeling Genesis?" He asked, smiling at how content the other looked.  
"I feel incredible." Genesis answered, then smirked, grabbing Angeal's hand. "There's still one more thing I want to do tonight."  
"Oh?" Angeal asked, amused by the mischievous expression on the other's face.  
Genesis nodded sincerely, leaning up against the other's lips and whispering a single word.  
"You."

Angeal's smirk mirrored his lover's as he picked him up and carried him back to the bed of their hotel room.


	11. Twenty One Years Old

**AN:** Thank you for your reviews, hope that you like this one. I've been having all kinds of problems, but I think they're now under control, and updates will be quick. This fic is nearly finished (I think there is one more chapter after this) and then I will work on Presents and Prisoners and Broken Valentines. Thank you all for being so patient.  
**Warnings:** Sheer unadulterated fluff featuring Zack Fair  
**Summary:** At 21 years old, our heroes find themselves with a new responsibility.

* * *

Genesis smiled at his lover, pulling on his uniform and fiddling with his hair in the mirror. He was proud of how he looked. He heard steps behind him, seeing Angeal's reflection approach his own, feeling the other's arms wrap around his waist. He leant back, tilting his head to stare into his eyes.

"You okay beautiful?" Angeal asked, voice melodious to the other's ears. Genesis nodded.  
"You're here. I couldn't be better."

It was the truth. Thanks to Angeal, Hojo hadn't bothered him anymore. For the past few years, he had been focussed simply on trying to forget what had happened, but now he was getting more confident. He was so much happier now. His eyes lit up and he spun to face Angeal, knowing they had a little while before they had to go to teach their classes. There was a new intake, which could prove interesting.

"I walked past Hojo on my way here." It didn't sound like much. The professor walked around ShinRa regularly, leading to rumours from the younger cadets that he was searching for new victims. It was hard to avoid seeing him. But Genesis had been trying his best. It wasn't unknown for him to be late to key meetings because he had doubled back on himself to stop crossing paths with the professor. But he hadn't felt afraid, and had managed to go past him.

Angeal smiled benevolently, kissing his forehead and stroking his shoulder.  
"Well done."  
Genesis smirked mischievously, looking up at the other.  
"Angeal, I've been wondering, why did the professor change his mind?"

Angeal paused. He hadn't told the other initially, not wanting to make him panic, but now that Genesis was becoming more confident, he felt he would be ready.  
"I simply told him I did not appreciate you being used as a test subject." He paused, smiling at the confusion on Genesis' face and explained with the closest he got to a teasing smile. "It's amazing how much more cooperative cowards like him become when they have a sword at their throat. And when they're told where that sword will go if they lay a finger on you again. Now, let me know if he tries anything with you again."  
Genesis squeezed his hand, then leant forwards to kiss his cheek, beaming up at him.

Angeal rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair.  
"Come on, we don't have time for that now."  
"You act as if I have a one track mind..." Genesis pouted, flicking his hair. Angeal raised an eyebrow.  
"Genesis, you do. Two if you count Loveless." He pecked the other on the cheek and then turned to head down to the parade ground. His class would be waiting there, whilst Genesis' would be in the gym already.

Angeal found himself faced with twenty youths, all around fifteen or sixteen. They must have been disappointed to find the general instructing them wasn't Sephiroth, but they hid it well. They were all standing to attention under the bright sun – or at least, they almost all were. One of the younger boys was shifting his weight from side to side, black hair spiked up at impossible angles and purple eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Soldier?" Angeal turned to him. "Is everything alright?" His tone of voice heavily implied that the correct answer was that everything was fine, followed by an apology for his swaying, but such a hint was lost upon the young cadet.  
"It's good sir. I'm just bored. I need something to do." The cadet changed from swaying to bouncing.

"Run ten laps of the field." Angeal answered, hoping that it would teach the boy to behave with proper respect for authority, or at least work off some of his excess energy.  
"Sir yes sir!" He shouted, turning and beginning to run. Angeal hoped for the best.

The boy continued running whilst Angeal introduced himself to the rest of the group, bounding back up at the end of Angeal's speech and throwing a salute.  
"Cadet Zack Fair sir."

"At ease cadet." Angeal responded, a little disheartened to see the boy was still bouncing. He frowned. Looking closer, he could see that the young man was shaking slightly, he looked tired and was swaying on his feet as well as bouncing. "Seriously cadet, are you alright?"  
"Yes sir. Did I do good on the laps?"  
Angeal nodded, stepping forwards and putting his hands out to catch the boy as he pitched forwards. He temporarily suspended his class while he took the boy to the medical room and ensured he was cared for, then returned to the group.

Afterwards, Angeal sent Genesis a message that he was checking on a trainee, and decided to forgo lunch in order to ensure the cadet was alright. He felt that he should have realised he wasn't well before making him run. He wanted to be a good role model, and as such should show concern for the troops.

As soon as he walked into the hospital wing, his fears were assuaged. The cadet was propped up in bed, with a plate of food before him, talking animatedly to two nurses. He saw Angeal and waved.  
"There he is... my hero."

Angeal arched an eyebrow.  
"Your hero?" The boy certainly hadn't acted like someone who was awestruck.  
"Yeh. I think you're great. I mean, everyone likes Sephiroth right? But he's not human. He's too cold, too unfriendly." Angeal frowned slightly at this description, and the boy tried to recover, backpedalling furiously. "I mean, I'm sure he's a great guy. But, I don't know, it's always been you I've looked up to. And meeting you today, I got nervous, and when I'm nervous I get all bouncy and I couldn't eat and then I ran too hard. I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking and I hope you won't mind and that I can still be in your class."

Angeal wondered how the boy managed to speak so quickly, running through the words in his head several times until he managed to gather their meaning.  
"It's alright. Just, try and focus in future okay? Try and be less of a restless puppy." He smirked. "I think I'll call you puppy, you act like one."  
The cadet grinned.  
"I think I like being puppy. Then I get to run around and people like me."

Angeal reached forwards and ruffled his hair.  
"You get your strength back up pup, and you can run around with the rest on the assault course."  
"I'm going to try sir. I won't let you down sir." He was bouncing in the bed again now.

There was a cough behind Angeal which made him turn around, finding himself facing Genesis. Genesis stared at the boy on the hospital bed.  
"You blew me off for lunch to go and spend time with him?"

The boy on the bed tensed, then relaxed as he realised that Genesis was joking. Angeal petted him.  
"He collapsed in training. He's a bit of a troublemaker, I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him. Anyway, Genesis, this is Zack. Pup, this is General Rhapsados."  
Zack grinned.  
"Oh, I know who he is! I've followed both of you for years."  
"Pup?" Genesis muttered to Angeal. "And he's a fanboy."  
"He's harmless. And hyper. And I always wanted a puppy."

Genesis nodded slowly.  
"Alright, you can keep him. But he's your responsibility."

Angeal smiled gratefully at Genesis and Zack let out a loud squeal of delight. Genesis poked Zack's nose, making him go cross-eyed, and Angeal pulled them both into an embrace. Zack grinned up at them.  
"Guess this is what they mean about the military being your family."


	12. Twenty Five Years Old

**AN:** This is the last chapter. I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to write this, but I've really enjoyed writing the entire fic. Thank you for all your support  
**Warnings:** A bit of a rollercoaster of a chapter, language  
**Summary:** 25 years old, and the world they've spent a quarter of a century building falls apart.

* * *

Genesis stretched, waking slowly within Angeal's arms. He was warm, and had the other against him. This was where he belonged, where he felt at his most happy. It was where he had been meant to be for his entire life. He tilted his head, seeing the glowing numbers laughing at him. It was only 4 am. He groaned softly, squirming out from Angeal's hold to bathe. He always tried to wash at the start and end of every day, it made him feel clean, free. It reminded him that he was no longer in the labs. As he stood, a burst of pain shot through his shoulder, making him double over in agony. He bit his lip hard. He wanted to scream, to beg Angeal for help, but the other needed the chance to rest.

He made his way to the bathroom, limping and staggering, face drawn. As he saw his wan reflection, he saw a blob behind him, and he stumbled, making it move. As he stared into the mirror, he could make out the shape of a wing, stretched out wide. He laughed nervously at the ridiculousness of it all. He must have been far more tired than he had thought.

His laughter died on his lips as he turned his head and was met by the messy black shock of feathers. He felt his knees give way and tumbled to the floor, wing outstretched behind him, part of him. He drew his body up into a ball, whimpering, tears spilling from his eyes as he rocked. He was a monster. A freak. The thought of going back out to Angeal, of showing the other what he had found, made him feel sick. Angeal deserved better than a deformed monster.

Genesis was too lost within his tears to register the firm tread of bare feet behind him, and his wing flapped in panic when a voice he knew, the voice of his love spoke from behind him.  
"Genesis?"  
Genesis whimpered, bringing his wing up to cover his face, ashamed and humiliated that the other could see him like this. He felt monstrous and disgusting.

There was a gasp, as Angeal reached out towards the wing, but didn't actually make contact.  
"Does that hurt?"  
"It... it did when it came out." Genesis answered, voice calm and almost too precise, as though he were giving a formal report. "It does not now."  
"May I touch it?" Angeal asked, voice soft and concerned.  
That question nearly floored Genesis. He'd been prepared for a lot of things, but a tender question like that was not one of them. He almost felt dizzy. He nodded, feeling as though he were moving his brain through treacle.

Angeal's fingers caressed the feathers tenderly, earning a soft wave of delight which ran through the redhead.  
"It's alright Genesis. Just trust me. I will make it alright." He leant, kissing the other on the cheek. He felt proud as Genesis tilted his head so that the next time, they kissed on the lips.

"I can't stay here." Genesis said simply, voice surprisingly calm considering how he felt inside. "They will experiment on me. I will go back to the labs. Angeal, I cannot face going to the labs, I'm sorry. I have to leave."  
Angeal nodded slowly, kissing his forehead.  
"I'll come with you."  
"Are you sure?" Genesis's voice shook, full of nerves.

For a moment, Angeal glanced away. He frowned a little.  
"I will speak to puppy."  
Genesis flinched at that, feeling like he had been stabbed. Here he was, in pain, a monster, with a wing, no longer human, and Angeal was worrying over his little pet. It made him feel sick. He wanted to scream and curse at the boy, but knew in his heart that it would have little effect.  
"Angeal, forget the precious pup. I need you. Now. You can't ignore that. I know you can't. Don't let me down." At the last four words, his voice dropped, suddenly uncertain.

Angeal held him to his chest, careful not to crush or damage the wing.  
"I won't let you down Genesis. If you need me to be beside you, I will be, no matter what the cost, for eternity. I swear this to you."  
Genesis collapsed into the other's embrace, so relieved he could scarcely make out the other's words. Slowly a phrase filtered down into his fuzzy mind.

"Go home to Gillian." Genesis's eyes shot open and he looked up at the other, nodding quickly. He'd been happy there, as a child, and had been taken from her against his will. It would be a way of returning home.  
Angeal saw his love's delight, and knew he had made the right choice. He moved away, preparing for the journey almost desperately, with exaggerated precision.

One of the hardest things was always going to be saying goodbye to the pup. Whilst Angeal had his own life, and knew the pup had other friends, Angeal felt responsible for the boy. The rumours going around about the pup's involvement with a certain general certainly did not put the man's mind at rest. If anything, it left him more concerned than he was before. But Angeal knew that it would be dishonourable to leave without telling Zack where they were headed, and so he went to find him.

Zack's room was deserted, though the detritus the young man seemed to generate was strewn everywhere, transforming a standard SOLDIER room into a home. Angeal felt relief rising inside him, not sure he could face the betrayal in his pup's eyes when he said goodbye. He fetched a pen and began to write.  
"Zack, I am afraid I can no longer remain within ShinRa, and so you will not see me again. But I shall watch from a distance as you rise through ShinRa's ranks. I truly am proud of all you have achieved, and all you are. You are an honourable SOLDIER, and a fine friend. I am sorry to leave like this, and I will always hold you dear." He put the letter on the boy's desk, signing it and brushing away tears.  
"I'm sorry Zack." He whispered as he turned and walked away from him.

Angeal and Genesis both shouldered their bags, heading towards the exit. This was it, the experiments were over, and the side effects would be dealt with. They would find happiness in their own way. Hand in hand, they approached the door.

Sephiroth stepped out in front of them, frowning angrily and with his sword drawn. He glared at the two of them.  
"Where are you going?" He asked, feeling anger rising in his throat.  
Angeal stepped forwards to face this challenge, sheltering his love.  
"The experiments...have had another effect. Genesis feels like a monster, and I have to rescue him. We are leaving ShinRa, and finding somewhere safe, away from what has happened here. I ask that you look after the pup for me, and stop him from hating us."

Sephiroth took a deep breath, considering what they were saying. He could see the fear shining in Genesis's eyes, and realised he had caused it. Despite everything, it made sense to him that somehow his friend just couldn't cope with ShinRa.  
"Maybe it'll just be a holiday, and you'll come back." Genesis opened his mouth to protest but Sephiroth continued. "I will find help for whichever problems you are having."

Genesis left his mouth opened, stunned by how much Sephiroth had changed. The man who had once feared doing anything that wasn't allowed was persuading them to break the rules and escape while they could. He ran forwards, clinging to Sephiroth, and feeling Angeal's arms wrap around both of them. They stood like that for a few moments, enjoying each other's company, before Genesis pulled away, kissing Angeal's cheek.

"It's time to go." He squeezed Angeal's hand, and the two of them walked from the building.

- The End -


End file.
